Multiple cameras can be used to digitally capture a subject, which may be moving, from different points of view. As an example, the subject may be a golfer executing a swing, and the cameras may be used to capture the golfer in action from different points of view around the golfer. The captured images of the subject can then be used to generate video or interactive software program, such as SWF, HTML, etc., to present the captured subject in creative ways to users. For example, captured images of a golfer in action may be used to generate an interactive software program that allows a user to view the golfer in mid-swing and then to rotate the golfer in mid-swing that the user can view the golfer in mid-swing from various angles.
The use of multiple cameras may result in images of a subject with variations with respect to various image capturing parameters, such as the captured size of the subject, the rotational position of the captured subject and the exact moment in time when the subject was captured. These image capturing parameters can be manually adjusted for each camera so that images of a subject are captured with minimal variations. However, manually adjusting the cameras to minimize the variations can be tedious and imprecise.
Thus, there is a need for a calibration method for a multi-camera system that can reduce or eliminate the above concern.